trapped in the sky
by kirobashi-neko-chan
Summary: captured by Ghirahim, Link finds himself to the mercy of his capture...but is he really what he seems? YAOI! DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

when he opened his eyes darkness surrounded him, the only light came from a window, barred and too high to reach. he stared at his wrists, held above his head by chains, his feet had the same fate. he struggled until the cuffs had rubbed his wrists raw and he was out of breath.

"_skychild_..."

he froze, his eyes wide as snowy hair slid out of the shadows, turning a soft grey in the moonlight. it was a stunning color, it was like liquid silver, and as much as he hated to admit it he found it beautiful.

with eyes closed, he waited,dreading when the footsteps would start towards him but they never came. sudenly a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him flinch, he didn't need to look at ghirahim to know he was smirking. "where am i?" he growled lowly, fighting the urge to shiver as a finger traced his spine.

"so defiant, even when there is no escape... he door only unlocks from the other side and you will never reach the window," ghirahim whispered softly, his lips just brushing links ear, earning a soft gasp and a few trembles. "give up, you failed hero"

link turned away, exposing his neck to ghirahim "i'll never give up...i just want to save my friend..."

"that girl? zelda, if i remember correctly, is she really just your friend?" he murmurs against his neck

link nods, a few tears falling from his face "shes like a sister to me... i have no one else, shes my only family" he whispered, he hadn't thought about his mother and father in years yet it still hurt like the day they fell through the clouds. he expected for ghirahim to laugh or smirk but instead the demon stopped what he was doing, walked around, and hugged him.

"how old were you?"

"it happened on my seventh birthday..."

he lifted links head and wiped his tears "and then you were forced into this role as a hero, how disgusting, the goddess is as good as my master..."

"you don't like your job?" link couldn't imagine that he did considering how he acted

ghirahim smiles grimly "i'm bound to him, i have to do whatever he says, if i wasn't then i guess we could have been friends"

"that would have been... nice" link smiles softly, falling to his hands and knees as the chains disappear after a snap. he automatically gets up, looking in surprise as ghirahim sits against the bed, a genuine smiles on his face.

"yeah it would...i guess i could let you go...i think that i could get used to... being a good guy " a soft lavender tone crossing his face in what link realized was a blush.


	2. Chapter 2

link felt heat rise to his face, he had known the demon had good looks but  
that blush made him look absolutely adorable. "how do i know you're not  
just trying to trick me?" he couldn't help it, the man just captured him  
and was trying to capture zelda as well, it could just be a trick.

suddenly link was flown backwards and ghirahim was looking down at him  
angrily "if i was doing this just to get the girl, i would leave you here  
to rot!" he pulls back and rubs his temples with a hand, the other folded  
across his chest "i am a sword, my design is to do whatever my master  
wants, which in my last masters case was to capture the goddess... right  
now i don't have a master so i can do whatever i want"

'whatever you want?'

'yes' he leans down and pins down links arms, his lips barely touching the blondes.

link whimpered softly, goddess it should be illegal to smell that intoxicating... but... he slowly leaned up and captured the demons lips with his own.

at first he thought that ghirahim would laugh or slap him but in stead 'You bit me!'

ghirahim chuckled and licked the blood from his lips 'of course...im the dominant one' he patted one of links flushed cheeks 'in and out of the bedroom'

links ears were bright red, his whole face scarlet.

lips gently wrapped around a lobe, loving the small gasp that followed. 'sky child, i feel your sword going skyward'

link didn't think he could turn any brighter but he did, much to the demons delight. but instead of teasing him he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead 'good night sky child. pleasant dreams.' and with a snap he was gone.


End file.
